Of Willy Wonka and Video Games
by newtons
Summary: The Hudmel brothers discussing Kurt's mother. Nothing special, really...


I have written about 24601 Glee fanfictions, but this is the only one I actually finished and feel like I should post up.

* * *

><p>"So," says Finn as he and Kurt are playing video games (well, <em>he's<em> playing video games, Kurt is spending a good amount of his time dying), "why Willy Wonka? Why did you like that movie so much? No offense, but it gave me nightmares when I was a kid.

Kurt's character gets shot by Puck and he speed-grabs his phone to answer a text. "It's nightmare fuel, yes, but it was my mom's favourite movie as well." Kurt picks up the controller again and actually manages to shoot Finn's character but gets blown by a grenade a second later. "Fuck you! The things I do for you, Finn…"

"Does Blaine know you have such a dirty mouth?" Finn says without taking his eyes off the game.

Kurt flushes and immediately retorts, "No, but I know Rachel has a pretty good idea of _yours_."

"Oh, shut up," snaps Finn. He shoots Kurt's character again, and then a second time as he respawns."

"Finn Hudson, you suck," Kurt mutters under his breath.

"So do you," says Finn, snickering slightly.

This earns him one of Kurt's bitch-faces. Oh, man, Finn does not want to be on the receiving end of that glare ever again. "Make one more joke, Finn, and I will kill you in your sleep."

Finn knows Kurt wouldn't hurt anyone badly on purpose but he's been on the receiving end of punches, and pranks before. Anyways, he's already cutting it close by making Kurt play Black Ops with him (even though he's agreed to let Kurt "help" with his wardrobe). To put it short, Finn decides to shut up. "So, Willy Wonka and your mom?" he promts again. _Finn, do not even think about making jokes about the guy's first name…_

Nodding, Kurt says, "Yeah. She used to sing Pure Imagination to me before bed. When … when she died I used to watch the movie a lot. I didn't watch it too much when I was little, because it scared the living crap out of me without her there, but when I could watch it I would. I lost the movie when I was eleven, though." He shrugs. "I guess I just wanted to keep whatever part of her I could. Kind of stupid but that's me."

"That's not stupid," says Finn. "You haven't sung to ashes, or a sonogram before."

Kurt's voice can barely be heard as he says, "I like to go sing to her on Mother's Day. Sometimes her birthday. Usually it's 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from Phantom of the Opera, but I've tried to sing something else since I expect she knows the words by heart."

Both he and Finn have stopped playing. Puck is using their characters for target practice, but neither of them notice.

"It really sucks, doesn't it?" Finn says. "I mean, sometimes I think it's better my dad died before I could remember him. I still miss him, yeah, but I didn't know him, so…" He trails off, thinking he might be talking too much; after all, Kurt's the one with the dead mom, the one whose father came close to dying a few months ago. He's had probably some of the worst experiences of anyone Finn's ever known. It's like there's some unseen force writing up tragedies for him.

"Yeah," says Kurt with a sigh. "You get used to it, though." He pulls his knees up to his chest. "She liked the Beatles a lot. I remember singing one of their songs at her funeral … I guess that's why when someone dies I feel like I have to sing a Beatles song. I couldn't pass up the chance for 'Pure Imagination' this time around."

There's silence for a couple of seconds until the loud _bang_ of a gun jolts them both out of their trance.

"Shit," Finn says. "Puck's never gonna let me hear the end of this." He grabs the controller and Kurt does as well and they both fire and mange to get Puck for once.

"I'm done," says Kurt, standing up and brushing his dark cuffed jeans off (Finn hadn't seen them before, but Kurt gets new stuff all the time) and leaving the living room. He leaves his phone behind for once, accidentally, and Finn decides to check the texts.

_BRING MY PANTS BACK, KURT. :( - blaine 3_

Finn smiles to himself.


End file.
